Prince Karl
History Season One Duke Max decides to build a new house for the homeless Brauner family, so Sissi rides to the village to ask for help. On the way she spots two boys. The Unexpected Guests. Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children, The Empress and Helena Von Grossberg feel exhausted by the country life Possi’s Little Thief. The Brauner trial is coming. Helena uses every chance to revenge that Prince Franz likes Sissi and not her. Prince Karl witnesses Count Arkas' men threatening The Burgomaster. Helena The Terrible. Sissi, the princes and Duke Max go hunting. Franz tries to confess his feelings to Sissi, but something or someone always interferes. Time To Say Good-bye. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. A Letter From Franz. Sissi and Karl ride to Vienna. The weather is horrible - it's pouring. They have to cross the Danube that has overstepped its banks and find a flooded village. The Engagement Ball. Sissi is chastised by Empress Sophia, only to be consoled by Prince Karl. A Gilded Cage. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However, while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Prince Franz and Karl retrieve the missing Tiara. Sissi's Sacrifice. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor and Helena Von Grossberg wants in. Ahriman Island. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Private Sissi. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes Notes * Was born Archduke Karl Ludwig Joseph Maria of Austria. References }} Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Royal Family Category:Austria